Noirs souvenirs
by Azeituna
Summary: Le jour avant commencer une vie avec Ted, Andromeda Black pense a sa vie comme sorciere, et a son enfance...elle se rapelle.


Disclaimer : Rien a moi.

Genre : Angst, enfin je crois.

Je fait une deprimé, alors c'est pas joyeux.

* * *

Souvenirs

Je suis assise dans la véranda. (D'un hôtel moldu) Il fait une nuit noire aujourd'hui, si noire que je me crois toute seule dans se monde. Le vent souffle très doucement. Comme un caresse. Et j'ai les larmes aux yeux mais je n'ai pas envie du tout de pleurer. Ce serait leurs donner de la satisfaction. Mais ce n'est pas facile à retenir ces larmes! Si je n'avais pas mon journal je ne sait pas ce que je ferai.

Andromèda…j'aime mon nom, il est joli, très joli c'est le nom d'une étoile, c'est poétique magique, fragile, enfin, je trouve. Un nom mystérieux, avec du caractère. Un nom obscur aussi, noir…Black.

Andromèda Black, c'est mon nom mais bientôt ce ne le sera plus. Ça me fait plaisir, trop de plaisir. Mais j'en ai des larmes aux yeux. Des larmes amères. Pourtant je suis censé être heureuse.

Le monde moldu, il est beau, mais il manque de charme. Mais du charme on peu s'en passer, pas de la tranquillité, de la paix.

Ce monde n'a pas de charme.

Cependant je peux dormir tranquille, toute la nuit. J'ai de nouveau des fortes envies de pleurer. Je me demande si ce que je fais est rébellion ou lâcheté. Je me demande si je feint être forte pour pouvoir me cacher avec dignité. De l'autre cote, il a la guerre. Une guerre sauvage, une guerre qui laissera des morts, et des orphelins, une guerre de laquelle je fuis.

Mais plus que la guerre je fois les chaînes qui m'empêchaient de sentir. Moi, la Serdaigle, le déshonneur des Black. La fille aînée qui a n'a pas pu remporter de la gloire. Au debout j'ai essaye, mais je vu que c'était impossible que je n'étais pas eux. Pas comme eux, et j'ai eu mal.

Je déteste ce qu'ils font. Peut–être car je ne peux pas les ressembler. Sirius, il est dans la même situation. Seulement lui il a des amis, et de l'envie de vivre, est du courage. Moi je n'ai que l'amour pour Ted. Et une énorme envie de fuir.

Sirius, Regulus celle me fait penser aux gamines.

A mes gamines. Narci, chérie, et Bellita.

Des pures serpentes, des Black dans tout le sens du nom. Mes petites sœurs. Si cruelles, si belles, si innocentes, si ferriques, si diaboliques, si malignes. Mes gamines.

Elles sont seules a présent, bien que moi et elles on à été toujours seules. Chacun pour soi. Mais elles me manqueront. Je sais que l'odeur a parfum cher et les robes de bal de Nana, me manqueront. Ainsi que les insultes de Bellita, ses prises de tête. Je les ai abandonnées à leur sort. Mes gamines.

Chacune a vite pris son rôle.

Le mouton noir, moi, celle qui aimait jouer avec la terre et chanter a tue-tête. Celle qui n'est pas allée a Serpentard, celle qui n'a jamais eu des très bonnes notes. Celle qui se mêlait aux sang-mêlées. Celle qui….aime un moldu.

La Fille parfaite, Narcissa, Narci, Nana, toujours a faire semblant, toujours a dire 'Oui, mère'. La petite fille modèle. Mais elle a aussi souffert ma Nana. Si elle avait un geste un faux, un fou rire devant Père, une note de coquetterie trop évidente envers Lucius; la foudre s'abattait dans se épaules de princesse. Toujours parfaite, hein Narci ? Ça ta bien coûté des nuits en pleurs. Et garde a toi d'avoir les yeux rouges le lendemain ! Se vanter devant moi de ta perfection avait un prix, mon chou.

Bellatrix, Bellita. L'oublie. Pas assez bonne pour être Narci, pas assez mauvaise pour être moi. Bellita. Elle aimait crier, faire la folle, elle aimait commander. Etre la chef. Imposer. Tout le monde a voulu faire d'elle une copie de Narcissa. Elle a parvenu à être différente, unique. Des fois assise dans l'herbe mouillée elle racontait ses idées, ça fessait peur. Elle a un grain de folie, un grain de génie aussi.

Mes gamines, mes sœurs, mes toute petites. (Ho, non, je vais pleurer.) Je désire de tout mon cœur que vous fassiez le bien, et si non, au moins que vous soyez heureuses.

Papa, maman. Je n'ait jamais appelle mes parents ainsi, ils étaient pour moi que des élégantes personnes, qu'il fallait traiter avec le plus grand respect. Je ne serais jamais comme ça avec mon enfant. Jamais.

Demain j'irais chez Ted, je lui raconterais pour Nymphe, ou Nymphadora. (Je suis sure que ce sera une fille.) Il sera heureux je le sait bien, et on se mariera, et on l'élèvera. Une vie heureuse….

Je sais que je pourrais continuer à faire de la magie mais ce ne sera jamais la même chose. Cela changera pour le mieux, mais ça changera. Je ne serait plus jamais une sorcière a part entière plus jamais une Black. Bellatrix ne touchera pas à mon enfant, Narcissa ne sera pas sa marraine.

A présent elles, ils, me détestent.

Adieux, adieux père, mère, adieux Sirius, Regulus. Adieux mes gamines infernales, je vous souhaite une bonne vie. Maintenant je vivrais dans un autre monde, mais on n'oublie pas son enfance.

L'emportement de Sirius, la timidité du tout petit Regulus. Les heures (années ?) que j'ai passé à me bagarrer avec ses gamines tant aimées, tant détestées. Ni les grands aires de mère, l'orgueil de père. Tout sera je le garderait inscrit dans ma peau, dans ma mémoire, cela n'est pas un cauchemar, c'est mon histoire.

Je peux essayer d'oublier, mais je n'y parviendrais pas.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous plaira. 


End file.
